ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Free Bitch
Welcome aboard Free Bitch! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 16:07, February 20, 2010 Live performances Hello new Gagapedian :] Nice to meet you!! You can be in charge of the live performance as I clearly added the one I missed out from your list (shame on me!). To edit something on the table... if you know how "EXCEL" works or have knowledge in html this would help you but anyway.. Check this page to have the basic information. I find it easier to click on the "Source" buttom (last one on the bar/menu when you edit a page) and each set a sentence : |align="center"|May 25 |align="center"|Kia Soul Live at The Chapel |align="center"|TBA |align="center"|Australia |align="center"|''See the page for the set list.'' It's a row in the table. For song not broadcasted, removed it from the table put keep it on the individual page as they were performed (well probably??). Simply mention they were not used on the tv broadcast or whatever. For the "individual performance" (like for example : The Ellen DeGeneres Show) page, simply write a couple of line about the show (Wikipedia help a lot) and try to keep the same format as the other (Year, day month). At the bottom of these page, there's category (a category is a way to "tag" the page so you can browse all the '2009 live performances' if you click on it) and for new page - you'll have to add them. If you have any question or ideas for the Gagapedia we are open for it. Also, please don't post YouTube link for her performance or for download as it would be illegal. We can use videos from Gaga's Youtube account or from VEVO but the rest can be a little bit tricky. Have fun, see you around! MiKael 14:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you're aware but the performance you posted.. the date are on the list of concerts in 2008. Is the menu for Concerts too confusing or something? I'm trying to find a way for people to find these lists but most of them go to the concert tour page rather than the list. All the concerts Gaga did since 2005 are listed on the Gagapedia... well not all but I would say 95% of her performances since I started to track them down. On individual performance page, you can post link to performance available on the net if they come from the original source like some radio have posted the performance on YouTube for example. Also, you should create a page for all these concerts that were recorded but made it on the web. Like the Winter Music Conference performance was used in some early interview but no official broadcast. This will avoid confusion if we create a brand new list for that. Unless the performance can be found in the official site for the venue or something you can list them and for channel use "web" like AOL Sessions and such. The live performances page should have a proper introduction like (feel free to rewrite it!) : This is a list of live performances for broadcast use on TV, radio station or web exclusive content. For radio station performance, the "channel" is either the FM or AM frequency used. There is also other performances that were recorded for various reasons like live footage to mix with interview about Lady Gaga. They are listed here. You have to keep in mind that people use the Gagapedia blindly like Wikipedia and we have to make sure everything is clear to avoid any confusion or to lost credibility. Everything should be explained and source if needed to back up information. You need to keep in mind also that some are new fans or even non-fans and we are their chance to discover something new and learn. If you know inspiration behind some live performances, fashion used or even creation by the haus (please check the Creations by the Haus page before if you need to link to the proper article). If this was the first performance of example "Speechless" on TV, well you should write it down. It's not hard to do and help a lot of people. Hope this help you about the philosophy behind the Gagapedia :) MiKael 18:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i'll keep that in mind but my idea was, in the live performances list, to only post recorded performances for example glastonbury, in the live performance list we won't post Brown Eyes, Beautiful Dirty Rich & The Fame, and in the concert list, we will post them... but, yeah i'm k-kinda new, so i need to work in (A) (Free Bitch 08:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC)) It's a good idea :) We have a list of cover song so you can add them :) (Maybe the speechless/Your Song on the speechless (song) page?). I started a media archive page early in 2009 but never finished it.. lot of work! Media_archive I don't know if only a list of magazine etc or a page for each with the interview? This would be cool to have them all but are that legal to post that? I don't know.. a list wouldn't be so much trouble if you are really into it. For Lady Gaga check : Gagapedia:Manual_of_Style MiKael 15:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC)